


Beg for it, aka. Flesh - Dark Saeran x OC Rin

by Mrs Smut Slut (MirjaH)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Rings, Comfort, Dark!Saeran, F/M, Hetero Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mint Eye AU, NSFW, NSFW commission, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, commission, mystic messenger nsfw, spoilers ray route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirjaH/pseuds/Mrs%20Smut%20Slut
Summary: In Magenta, Saeran and Rin are the top dog alpha couple. They are constantly on each other's minds - and throats. Whenever they meet, one will pin the other to the wall and do whatever they want. This time it's Rin who does the pinning, no matter how petite she may be...This fanfiction is R-rated. Please refrain from reading and commenting if you are a minor.The character Saeran and the concept of Mint Eye/Magenta belong to CheritzThe character Rin Alford belongs to Thirst MomThe song "Flesh" belongs to Simon Curtis





	Beg for it, aka. Flesh - Dark Saeran x OC Rin

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic commission was so much fun to write! The song was playing on my earphones non-stop, and it was one of my favorites anyway. What's more, ZoeCam37's amazing artwork as a reference, requested by the commissioner ThirstMom, inspired me to no end!
> 
> Check out [the teaser on ZoeCam37's Tumblr](https://tapas.io/series/Musique-de-Saeran/ep3) or [the full comic on her Tapas](https://tapas.io/series/Musique-de-Saeran/ep3).  
>   
>   
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [supporting me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/M4M16CLK) or [commissioning me](https://mirjahcreative.tumblr.com/post/179794896921/mobile-commissions-info)!  
> 
> 
> * * *

_The nerve... He dared call her a slut - in front of the whole flock of believers! She’ll make him remember the repercussions._ Rin had a good thing going here with him, but sometimes the man just pissed her off **_so_ ** bad. Striding out of the temple she pushed her glasses up with a huff. She was already thinking up ways to make him take it back, when the long, strong fingers wrapped around her arm, to stop her. The tall, slender man in his impeccably fitting black suit, crisp white shirt, and quietly jingling collar chain towered over the petite woman in the hallway. Believers in their formal robes were passing by the two, not risking a stare towards the Savior’s second in command.  
“Rin, are you still mad about that? Come on! It’s not that big of a d…”

   Saeran didn’t make it to the end of the sentence before the frail-looking lady grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. Immobilizing the white-haired hacker by pressing her forearm to his throat Rin bit his bottom lip to silence him, nearly hard enough to draw blood. She flung her small, soft palm to take a firm hold of his crotch, eliciting a delicious gasp right into her mouth. The ravenette had no intention of letting this one go, not easily. After making a nice, crimson mark on his neck just above his collar, she hissed pleased. Licking his lips she muttered so that only Saeran could hear:  
“Why don’t you let me show you who’s the slutty one of us!”  
The feisty female hooked her fingers into the chain connecting Saeran’s jacket lapels, heading to her chambers. Rin smirked to herself, picturing the things he was going to do to the man who had proven to be a worthy opponent. The only guy who managed to awaken the dormant she-wolf in her.

   Just about to utter the closest thing to an apology he’ll ever manage, Saeran got cut off roughly. The woman was strong as hell, a real shocker when he’d first found out about that. Rin could’ve easily lifted him up, had she wanted to do so. This time she simply pinned him to the wall of the corridor they were in, one of the busiest places in Magenta after the evening mass. Of course, neither of them gave a flying fuck about that. It was such a turn-on to have a woman who could actually stand her ground against him, physically and mentally. The fire in Rin’s eyes, her fierce kiss, the narrow arm choking his neck, and the way she marked him where he had no way of covering up her ownership over him, were more than enough to arouse Saeran. But when the girl grabbed his already swelling manhood, he couldn’t help his gasp escaping. Feeling his cheeks burn, the young male sucked in a sharp breath as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. The shivers running up and down his spine were the instantaneous reaction to the images flooding his mind. _Her moving in sync with him: long, black hair swaying like a dark waterfall on her back and chest, her deep green eyes hooded and glistening so moist, her pink little nipples puckering at his touch…_ His reveries were forgotten the moment Rin worded her plan out. Following her lead, the hacker swallowed hard, raked his right hand through his unruly hair, and tried to steady his breathing. The distance from the corridor to her room had never felt so long.

   As soon as Rin had the man inside her room, she kicked the door shut behind them and yanked his chain to pull him in for another scorching kiss, claiming his mouth with her probing tongue. Still kissing him fervently, she undid the chain and flung Saeran’s jacket off of him, discarding it wherever. Grabbing his shirt collar and pushing her tongue past his lips again, the lady spun them around, backed him up a few steps while aligning him accurately, and pushed him to make him fall on the bed. In a flash, Rin straddled his chest pinning his arms on the bed using her knees. With swift, practiced movements she reached to loop the rope - already handy in place - around his right wrist, tying it nimbly to the bedpost. She grabbed his left wrist in turn and tied it, too. Now that he was going nowhere, the woman slowly stood up, set her glasses aside, pushed back her thick bangs, and set her phone into the dock.

   Saeran wasn’t really prepared for her attitude making his knees weak. _Not that he’d ever admit it._ When Rin flicked his jacket off, he was expecting her to just get an angry fuck out of her system. However, as soon as she made her next move, the male was left gaping at her incredulously. His wide eyes fixed on her small face and then flickered to her body restraining him. _There was rope ready on the bedpost? The little minx planned this! Was he calling her a slut just an excuse for this?!_ Whatever the truth, here he was, helpless before her.

Flooding the room with her “Playtime Playlist”, Rin shed her blouse and slacks and stood back to admire her accomplishment.

> _This is not the way into my heart_  
>  _Into my head_ _  
> _ _Into my brain_ _  
> _ _Into none of the above_

   The very thought of being tied up and unable to resist a woman’s whims once more made Saeran sick to his stomach and cold sweat rose to his forehead, with the terrifying references to his past with his mother - and even with the Savior.  
The way Saeran’s face contorted and his eyes glazed over, looking somewhere past this moment in time, didn’t go unnoticed by her. She hadn’t in a million years imagined Saeran to end up like _that_ after being tied up by her. He’d restrained _her_ numerous times, so she’d just thought to get payback for it. This changed the game completely, as she took in the state of her lover. Not knowing what caused him to react this way, Rin decided to radically change her approach.

   Saeran regressed to the little boy frozen in fear, the horrors of his childhood running like a film before his eyes. Palming his cheek gently, Rin climbed to straddle his hips and showered him with soft, soothing butterfly kisses. She pushed his soft hair away from his face and pulled back to search his eyes, before running her hands down his neck and over his torso. Doing her best to convey her good intentions towards him, Rin continued her tracing down to his waist, hips, thighs, all the way to his ankles and feet. Rin removed his shoes and returned her attention to his legs. Going back up, she slowly undid Saeran’s belt, pants button, and zipper. Gently but firmly she moved her hands over his stomach, to his arms, and finally laced her fingers with his. Taking her time, Rin ghosted her touch back on his pectorals, hovering at a breath’s width from his lips.

   He only started to regain a grasp of reality when he felt the familiar, pleasant touch of a woman - so different than the one still appearing in his secret nightmares. The persistent hands kept on coaxing him to return to the world in which he was capable, feared and desired. The touch moved all over his body, making the hold of his panic loosen slowly. By the time Saeran felt the smooth, small hands lacing slender fingers with his long ones, he’d resurfaced enough to focus his gaze on the black haired beauty searching his face. Recognition sparked in his eyes and the man took a deep breath, closing his eyes shortly. Letting out a sigh, his brow furrowed and his lips pulled into a thin line.  
Seeing the man slowly return to the here and now made Rin sigh in relief.

> ****_This is just my way of unleashing  
>  _ _The feelings deep inside of me  
>  _ _This spark of black that I seem to love_

   His expressions urged her to proceed and her hands started to unbutton his shirt as if on their own accord. Just to make sure Saeran was snapped out of whatever it was that possessed him, she bent down to give a stern bite on his chest. Soothing the reddening tooth-marks, Rin ran the tip of her tongue along then indentations, all the while she kept working on the buttons. When the offending garment finally gave way for her to drink in his slender, borderline skinny torso, she let out a contented sigh. Now she was getting somewhere with her little scheme. Her fingernails scraped his pecs starting from his collarbones and a sensual smirk grew on her face.  
“Do you enjoy this, darling?” she teased him, knowing full well he did.

   Saeran’s pulse picked up the pace whenever Rin would change her touch. The man felt his face burn with… _Embarrassment? Need? Irritation?_ Probably a mix of all of those. He knew the woman would see how much her taunting aroused him, the throbbing in his underwear obvious due to the undone slacks she’d opened enough to observe the state of him.

> ****_We can get a little crazy just for fun_  
>  _Just for fun  
>  _ _Don't even try to hold it back  
>  _ _Just let go_

   When Rin focused on his nipples, rolling them between her fingers, pulling on them just a tad too rough, and scraping them with her teeth, Saeran started to breath heavier. The occasional little moan began to spill, even with him trying to hold it in. Only now he realized how frustrating it was to not be able to touch her. _To grab her hair and punish her for teasing him._

> ****_Tie me up and take me over_  
>  _Till you're done_  
>  _Till I'm done  
>  _ _You've got me fiendin'  
>  _ _And I'm ready to blow_

   His reactions were such a turn-on for Rin and she could practically hear his thoughts. The way his cheeks blushed only spurred her on, and she couldn’t wait any longer. Almost angry movements rid Rin of her own clothes, everything except her black lace panties. Straddling the man again she started to roll her hips on his, grinding to the beat of the song, while returning her attention to his sensitive tips. Saeran tried in vain to reach for her tits with his mouth, but Rin just laughed, pushing him back by his forehead with her finger.  
“Na-ah~! You don’t break the rules, baby! But that earns you a bigger mark...” _The groan from him was such a thriller!_ She aimed at his jawline just below his left ear and bit down sucking hard.

> ****_Push up to my body_  
>  _Sink your teeth into my_  
>  _Flesh  
>  _ _Get undressed  
>  _ _Taste the flesh_

   Her hair fell to tickle Saeran’s face when she closed in and gave his cheek a long lick. The Hime haircut she sported was just one of those details that made his heart do flips whenever he saw Rin going about her business around Magenta. Now the soft strands made him crazy, wanting to push them behind her ear and mark her creamy neck. His gaze fixed to her flushed face and big greens, Rin dragged her palm down over his body again, slipping her fingers past his waistband. The smooth, firm glans of his erection greeted her soft fingertips, the hot member jumping at the contact. She pressed the pad of her index finger on Saeran’s frenulum, rubbing it in tight circles.  
“This part here seems to be so ready… What should I do with it?”  
When her digits found his aching cock, Saeran couldn’t help but hiss in delight. Her grinding had already gotten him to harden and the contact was very welcome.

> ****_Bite into me harder_  
>  _Sink your teeth into my_  
>  _Flesh  
>  _ _Pass the test  
>  _ _Taste the flesh_

   Suddenly Rin was holding a small metal object in her hand, and his brain going places with just the sight, she snapped the first nipple clamp on. The cry Saeran let out at that made Rin’s own arousal rise, the wet heat pooling in her panties. She’d slipped the cockring into her mouth while getting the clamps and now she made a show of letting Saeran see how she wet it with her tongue, as she reached to clamp his other tip. A sturdy steel chain linked the clamps, so she was able to control the stimuli from further away.  
Pushing herself lower on his body, Rin dragged down and discarded Saeran’s boxers and pants, releasing his shaft from the confines. The woman was feeling invincible with the way she had him whimpering just by slightly wiggling the chain in her pinch. Next moment Rin was between Saeran’s legs, sliding the silicone ring on him, mostly using her mouth and just helping with her fingers.

_The girl had guts, that was for sure!_ How Rin had acquired such toys without him knowing was beyond Saeran, but as she squeezed his nipple and pinched the clamp in place, he couldn’t care less. The sensations shot through his body in an electrical buzz that made him writhe on the bed. His need for friction was getting apparent and his breathing came in huffs now. The second clamp in place, the man now noticed the ring between Rin’s lips. Any comments or objections he might’ve thought of dissipated with the soft jingle of the chain she was holding gently. A shudder ran down Saeran’s spine as his lover freed his throbbing, pulsating penis. Only to elicit a moan from him by confining it with her hot wet mouth - and the cockring.

> ****_Hold me up against the wall  
>  _ _Give it till I beg  
>  _ _Give me some more_

   One hand controlling the clamps chain and the other holding his dick, Rin took a long lick starting from below the ring. Pressing her tongue on the ridge along the underside of his shaft she reached the reddened head, where a clear, salty bead of precum was already forming. She yanked the chain softly while twirling her tongue around his glans, relishing the breathy moans she pulled from him.  
_Surely she was a fiend, this was such new treatment from her._ When the woman started to run her mouth over his length, Saeran had to bite his lips to keep quiet. That proved impossible as soon as Rin found his most sensitive spot with her clever little tongue and the whines and moans began to spill past his lips. When Rin pulled away from between his thighs and let go of his manhood with an obscene pop, he almost keened from the loss of touch.

> _Make me bleed I like it Rough  
>  _ _Like it Rough Rough Rough_

   “Will you beg, Saeran~?” her sing-song voice made his eyes shoot open. Rin stood up next to the bed, purposely turning her back to him. Bending over, the petite beauty pushed down her panties before climbing over Saeran. She settled her knees on both sides of his head and looked down at the man. Flushed from his face and hairless chest all the way down to his navel, surprisingly red happy trail leading to the ring around the darkening, rigid cock twitching in need. Her command was misleading in its gentle tone. This was non-negotiable.  
“Stick out your tongue.” Rin was determined in making Saeran beg for his release.

   The way her voice made him shiver in anticipation was beyond him. Seeing Rin get off of him momentarily made Saeran fear she’d leave him like this. But as soon as she dropped her underwear and straddled his head, he knew what she wanted. His mouth watering at the thought alone the man started to pant already.

> ****_Push up to my body  
>  _ _Sink your teeth into my  
>  _ _Flesh_

   Pressing her heat on his face, Rin bent over his body and supported her weight on her elbows. Holding the chain in her hand, she rolled her hips to get his tongue where she wanted it. Simultaneously she found his glistening head, gave it a teasing lick, and deepthroated him without a warning. _The sounds he made were exquisite._ To have a man whimpering and moaning into her vulva due to the sensations she gave him was so good. She picked up the pace into a steady, unrelenting rhythm of taking his long, slim dick deep in and running her tongue around his shaft when letting him slip out.  
But the man was talented with his mouth, too. It became a competition between the two. Rin was able to control the pressure and lifted her hips if the pleasure got too much, whereas Saran had no choice but to take it all.

> ****_Hold my hands above my head_  
>  _And push my face into the bed  
>  _ _Cause I'm a screamer baby  
>  _ _Make me a mute_

   It was getting too much for him, Rin was so fucking good at this and Saeran was going crazy not able to grab her to position her the way he wanted. _Or to slap her round ass until she whimpered and her cunt wept for him._ Her taste was like a potent aphrodisiac to him and the way her essence started to flood on his mouth just had him keening.  
His knees trembling on both sides of her face was a good indicator to Rin of how turned on he was. She added to his stimuli by palming and gently pulling his balls. That was the final straw and Saeran caved, hissing at her.  
“Fine - ohhh… Fuck… me already!!!”  
Rin smirked to herself and let him slide out.  
“With pleasure!”

> ****_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_  
>  _Beat beat beat beat  
>  _ _It's like a trigger  
>  _ _Get me ready to shoot_

   She turned around positioning her dripping arousal over him, guided his ridiculously hard cock to her entrance, and dropped on him - _hard._ Saeran couldn’t keep quiet, every breath coming in huffs. When she finally let him into her pulsing cavern, he blew out a long sigh. Each time she squeezed him with her insides, he whimpered in pleasure. The need to release built in him fast, but the ring wouldn’t let him cum. He was basically a fucktoy, hers to use as she pleased.  
And she rode him to oblivion, palming her full breasts, rolling her tips just enough to make herself pant. Her climax was approaching fast, and his helpless state just made it that much better for her. He had to just take whatever she did to him. The first one flew over her almost by accident, so she continued riding him, taking it further with her digits finding her clit and starting to rub on it with firm circles. She placed her other hand on his throat, lightly squeezing it, as Saeran watched Rin take every last bit of her own pleasure from him, her eyes hooded and pupils blown, and perfect plump lips parted. Only after pulling herself a few good orgasms, Rin yanked the chain linking the nipple clamps, making the man moan out loud enough for anyone in the same corridor to hear. 

> ****_Wanna wrestle with me baby_  
>  _Here's a sneak_  
>  _Little peek  
>  _ _You can dominate the game  
>  _ _Cause I'm tough_

   That pull on the clamps, with her walls clenching tight around his erection, was too much. Saeran was about to explode as is and that added teasing took him over his limit. _He HAD to have his orgasm - he was so overstimulated he was on fire._ Every last cell in his body screamed for it and the only way for him to get it was to beg.  
“Ahhhh! Rin!” His body arched off of the bed with a new yank of the chain, as he was no longer in control over his reactions.  
“Let me cum, let me - AH - cum!!!”

_That was music to Rin’s ears, to have him beg for her._ She lifted herself enough to reach to the ring. The quick-release function was such a fun feature. A quiet ‘click’ let her know she could pull the ring off and the next moment she pressed Saeran deep into her once more.  
The man shuddered and writhed under her at the force of his climax, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and teeth gritted. _Saeran was gorgeous, his cheeks flushed dark pink, his white hair stuck to his face, and his skin glistening with sweat beads._

> ****_I don't play around that often_  
>  _When I do_  
>  _I'm a freak  
>  _ _So you'd better believe  
>  _ _I like it rough_

   Her breath settled already, Rin leaned her chin on her hands that were folded over Saeran’s chest, he still buried deep inside her. She looked him in the eye, smiling innocently, with a glint in her eye.  
“Well? Feel slutty yet?” taunting him with her payback, Rin did her best to not giggle.  
Saeran was still breathing heavily, just barely having come down from his high. The woman on him was incredible. _What she’d done to him was incredible._ _  
_ “Fine, whatever you say. I’m your slut, ok?” his expression as serious as his tone of voice, the hacker still tried to get his bearings back after the mind-blowing experience.

> ****_Hold me down_  
>  _And make me scream_  
>  _Lay me on the floor_  
>  _Turn me on  
>  _ _And take me out  
>  _ _Make me beg for more_

Rin’s eyes flashed at Saeran’s words, that stood for her victory! She jumped up in glee.  
“Do you want another round?”

> ****_Push up to my body_  
>  _Sink your teeth into my_  
>  _Flesh_  
>  _Get undressed  
>  _ _Taste the flesh_
> 
> _Bite into me harder_  
>  _Sink your teeth into my_  
>  _Flesh_  
>  _Pass the test  
>  _ _Taste the flesh_
> 
> _Hold me up against the wall_  
>  _Give it till I beg_  
>  _Give me some more  
>  _ _Make me bleed I like it Rough  
>  _ _Like it Rough Rough Rough_

   Rin almost cackled at the half incredulous, half scared look on Saeran’s face. She stretched over to open the knots holding his wrists and then took a hold of his face. Looking him straight in the eyes she kept her face stern, though the laughter was just about to spill from her.  
“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll allow you a moment to rest before we go again.”  
The relieved sigh from him made her giggles bubble, melodious and light. Rin bent to nuzzle his nose, before kissing him slow and tender.  
When Saeran caught the joke, he looked away in a huff and blushed, but wrapped his arms around her anyways. _She’d played her again._

Just then someone knocked on the door.  
_“E-excuse me, Sir…”_ someone addressed Saeran timidly through the door.  
“ **NOT NOW, I’M BUSY!!!** ” _Next round he was going to get back at her._

 

* * *

_2018 © MirjaH_


End file.
